The Power of Friendship and Evil
by xoYumiHikaruox
Summary: This is my first story.But Zoey comes back to PCA in the middle of the school year.But something isn't right. i stink at summarys
1. Zoey is Back!

**Sorry if this sux but this is my first one.plez review

* * *

**

Zoey walked with a little jump as she walked up the familiar steps of PCA. She was excited to be back at PCA. She saw a lot of her classmates from last year and said, "Hi." But she never saw her old gang. She wondered what they were up to. Of course, she had missed the first semester because of her extra long vacation traveling the world with her parents. Her backpack was full of school books and souvenirs. She was also carrying all her clothes and stuffed animals in 2 suitcases (me: Lola doesn't exist in my story and Dana never left.)

' _I wonder where they are all at…' _Zoey thought. It was Saturday so they didn't have classes and PCA also made a rule that no student can go off campus. Maybe they're in the girls' dorm room. Zoey looked at the slip of paper that her dorm adviser, Coco, had given her. It said, **Brenner Hall Room 101**. She walked off feeling that there was something weird going on. When she finally reached the front of the door Chase's voice popped up. Thoughts about her feeling for Chase flooded her mind. She managed to shake it off. She also continued to listen. Chase said, "I miss Zoey." Everyone else agreed. With that Zoey opened the door and cried out happily, "I'm back!" Logan, Dana, Michael, and Nicole rushed up to hug Zoey as she dropped her things. But Chase shot up and-

* * *

**Ha! cliffhanger! plez review and i will write more**

**if you have a AIM sn IM me my sn is xoyumihikaruox**


	2. OMG! Really?

**sorry i have homework and school project so this is what i just thought

* * *

Chase shot up and quickly ran out shoving everyone out of the way. Even Zoey. He ran out of the dorm fighting with his thoughts.**

Chase thought ' _Zoey… I can't do this! I've been thinking about Zoey every single day since she's been gone. I love her and I've been dating another girl.'_(me: how sad. LOL) Meanwhile Logan yelled," what's his problem." "Is something wrong with Chase?" Zoey asked concerned. Everyone just looked down at the ground. Being the nosy person she is she said, "Don't make me ask again!" Michael was the first one to speak up, "Well Zoey Chase has been-'' "Dating Jessica Smith." Dana finished. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before Zoey I'm so sorry." Nicole rambled. But Zoey just ran out with tears flowing down from her eyes. Trying to hide her tears Zoey ran quickly to the beach.

Meanwhile Chase was just sitting at a table slurping up a blue raspberry slurpie deeply thinking. Until his "girlfriend" ,Jessica, came up to him. "Chase, Chase!" Jessica said as she sat down in front of him. She noticed he was in deep thought so she yelled, "Chase!"With that Chase shook the thoughts out of his head and said "hi" plainly. "Whatcha thinkin' bout?" she asked. "nothing" "ok well see u later"

Zoey found her cave on the beach with ease. She found that cave at her first year of PCA when she was exploring. It was just past a couple of bushes. It was her favorite place to relax. Zoey sat down hugged her knees and began sobbing quietly.

"You girls go and find Zoey and we'll go and find Chase." Logan planned.

* * *

**i no its short i have a lot of things going on and my great grandma just died i have to get ready for the funeral tomorrow thanx for the reviews too**


	3. Zoey's Nightmare

**Yes i no i haven't updated in a while but here it is**

* * *

"Chase! Chase!" Michael and Logan yelled. They had been searching for Chase all around campus for a hour and still had no clue where he was. Meanwhile Nicole and Dana were looking in the right place sorta. They were searching along the beach. " I'm worried, Dana. What if we don't find Zoey and soon the sun will go down. Then Zoey will be freezing and starving and soon she will die. How tragic don't you think? And it will be all our fault that she -" "Nicole! Shut up and calm down." Dana said with anger and a little bit of aggravation mixed into her voice. 

Well while Nicole and Dana were searching for Zoey Zoey figured she had cried enough and decided to go back to her dorm and unpack. She also decided that she will cut through the woods and go through the back door of Brenner Hall so no one would see her. She finally got to her dorm almost being seen by Cocoa who was eating ravioli. _' Finally,' _Zoey thought as she walked into her dorm room. _' I can't believe Chase didn't tell me!' _Zoey thought as her mind changed from relieved to anger. _'But I still I loved him and he doesn't love me back. He's dating the school prostitute. I bet she did like 20 different boys on campus. She such a bitch. How could he.' _Zoey began trying to blink back tears.

Michael and Logan had no luck what so ever. (me: what losers. Of course i know where Chase is.) "Man, where the hell is Chase. We've been searching for him for 2 fuckin' hours!" Logan yelled starting to get mad."Dude, just calm down. Let's just go back to the dorm and hope he is there," Michael instructed. " Let me call the girls and tell them to go back."

"Call me When You're Sober" by Evanesance started playing in Dana's purse. It was her cell phone. She picked up and asked " Hello?" "It's Michael. Dana you and Nicole go back to your dorm,its getting late and just hope that Zoey is in there. Bye" "bye" Dana said as she hung up her phone. "let's go back" Dana said to Nicole.

Zoey heard the foot steps of her room mates, jumped into bed ,and pretended to be asleep."See Nicole Zoey is right there sleeping" "okey dokey". Her roomates soon started a different conversation and zoey drifted off to sleep. Soon she wished she shouldn't have.

Zoey's Dream

_Zoey wasn't seen in her dream she was just some kind of spirit watching Chase. She saw: Chase kissing Jessica Smith.Soon they were in a make-out session. They stopped. Then they started wathing a sappy girl movie that Chase hated when Zoey and Nicole watched it in the lounge. Jessica fell asleep on Chase. When the movie was over Chase layed down and let her head rest his chest. Then Zoey screamed scared that her nightmare may soon come true._

Zoey snapped out of her dream and looked around at her room mates sleeping soundly. She was afraid of what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

**yes i decided to use some swears in my story but it doesn't change anything and plez review**


End file.
